Ever Hear Of A Thing Called Love
by Rikithedark77
Summary: They say oppsites attract. Well, two complete opposites: night and day, hot and cold are going to fight through everything and fall into the biggest tragedy one could endure... ever hear of a thing called love? femriki
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: beauty and the beast

"Sir lason, my company isn't sure what occurred last week. My men had been on break when it happened." the man sitting across from the leader of the syndicate practically squeaked in fright. His entire frame shook with tremors as fear of what his failure would cost him.

Iason sat at his desk with an unreadable expression. His ice blue eyes were intent on the man before him, if he was angered by the current situation he didn't show it.

"Because of your company's inefficient way of running your business we now have Amoi made weapons in the hands of mediocre thieves."

The small man whimpered as his fate became all the more clear. Every planet within seven galaxies knew you didn't cross Jupiter's children,' and loosing their toys was double the price to pay.

"P-please sir, give us more time! We can get your merchandise back, surely!"

Iason raised a finely pale brow at the man near hysterics, his fingers interlocking in a way that only could be considered graceful. He settled his strong chin on the weaved digits and let out an inaudible sigh.

"I'm afraid that is impossible, the amount of money lost in the theft cost us millions. Waiting at this point will only increase our losses."

The little human before him seemed extremely uncomfortable at this explanation. He twirled his thumbs between his hands. Small amounts of perspiration could be seen forming on his brow and neck. The Blondie almost smirked as he witnessed the pathetic man's breakdown. However not even pity was felt. For this human, like any other, was a mere insect. He did not care for this one like each and every one that came before him. After all, even if you crush one there is always another to take its place. That was the thing about bugs.

Iason abruptly stood, not even looking at the man still seated in the chair parallel to his desk. "I believe this discussion is closed."

With an air of finality, he briskly walked out of the room.

...

The top Blondie made his way through Jupiter tower like he did every day. His stride was one of dominance and grace, his blond hair flowing behind him like an elegant gold cape. His face was wiped clean of any and all emotion giving the impression of a robot as he passed by. It made one wonder if his heart beat at all or if there was simply a CPU controlling his movements. His eyes of pure ice took in every detail as he walked and when they locked with the eyes of another, even the polite bow of the head refused to release the tension and chill those orbs seemed to radiate.

Iason pulled out his phone pushing an assortment of numbers before pressing the device to his ear.

"How can I serve sir lason?"

The voice was one of cold tones, serious and strong. Both very good qualities of his black market overseer.

"Katze, I need a ride over here immediately, you the preferred driver."

"Understood sir."

...

The air was crisp this morning, leaving a delightful chill to those embracing the outdoors without a coat. The sun was bright and high, its rays feeling nice as opposed to the slight nip of the cold. People mostly that of male gender, milled about like they did every morning each with caution and a bit of snarky attitude. But one young boy bolted through the crowds of Ceres, making a few older and more easily irritated mongrels turn their heads to snap in distaste for being bumped into or pushed aside.

The boy was about seven years in age, just released from guardian it appeared. He had auburn hair and dark skin like most of his older community, with eyes that glow a bright green. He was a solid four feet and was quick and agile with his moves yet still a bit clumsy. He seemed to be looking for someone, the way his eyes scanned the crowd quickly giving him away.

As his eyes traveled to the slight left of him a grin burst fourth from his childish face as he picked up his speed.

"Riki! Hey wait up!"

The figure ahead walked in a very defiant like swagger, hips swinging back and fourth with steady beats. The people walking around this person left quite a large amount of space, as if they would be burned if they happened to wander to close.

A women with dark hair, blackened to that of coal and skin the tone of bronze, slowed in her paced walking to turn to face the small child running at her. Dark brown eyes, giving the illusion of black holes or a darkened night sky, regarded the boy as he clung to a pant-clad leg. The women smiled fondly, showing unusual softness in the hardened features as the tanned face grinned in joy and admiration.

"Hi miss Riki! Do ya wan' ta know wha' I di' t'day?"

Riki made a disapproving face at being called 'miss', making her feel older than what she truly was. Being no more than fourteen in years, the offending title of something you would normally call an old women struck her pride a bit. She barley paused in her paced walking as she contemplated her options, the bundle attached to her leg squealing as he was flung forward with each step.

"Hmm... Did ya steal somethin'?"

"Yeah! Guess wha' I stole!"

Another guess, would she be as lucky as the first time around? Lady luck and she were good acquaintances.

"Imma guess somethin' along the lines of... A wallet."

"Yeah! I got forty whole credits from it!"

A smirk made itself known on her wild features, proud of little Argon to have stolen his first wallet without getting caught.

Though most wouldn't consider praising the little mongrel on his robbery escapade, it was necessary. Times in the slum were tough for the young folk, being inexperienced and somewhat new to the world of Ceres life. They had no way of being able to supply themselves with food and shelter.

Stealing was something one had to do at that age, or you died of starvation. Riki had learned this early in life, being kicked out of guardian at the age of eight she had to learn how the gigs worked and quickly.

Females were rarely released from the breeding grounds of Amoi, she being the one of two that had been released in twenty years. She soon had surrounded herself with her fellow childhood friends, all of them being males, and learned how to defend herself properly. A year later and they had formed a small gang known today as Bison. It wasn't much of anything back then, being only small kids they had to train themselves in the arts of conning, lifting, and proper aim with guns and knives. Today however they were highly skilled and fairly well known and they were only in their preteens.

A firm yet gentle pat to the top of Argon's head showed the young female mongrel was indeed proud of the boy. It was all the praise he needed as he leaped off of the leg he had perched himself on to run down the street. Probably off to show one of his gang mates.

Now that the only thing that earned a soft showing of emotion was gone, dark eyes immediately hardened to that of a glare. The young girl not had the time to deal with pricks that felt they had the right to make her life all the more challenging with their stupid remarks and need to strut their masculinity.

She continued on walking, her long muscular legs setting a quick yet comfortable pace as she moved swiftly and silently throughout the small city. She had not the slightest clue as to where she wanted to go, but knew she would eventually end up there.

And that was how she wandered her way into Midas.

...

A sliver hover vehicle slowed to a stop in front of Jupiter tower. lason wasted no time, quickly getting in, not even waiting for the redheaded driver to open the door for him. "Black market." was all he needed to say before his well trained market boss sped off towards the back roads of Midas.

The ride in itself was quiet like usual, neither of the men being much of the social kind. The slight hum of the car and the soft breathing of them both being the only sounds. Ice blue eyes drifted their way to gaze out the tinted windows. The owner of them seeing everything yet nothing as the world outside morphed onto a colorful blur the faster the car sped up.

As they pulled behind the buildings of Midas, Katze slowed down the car considerably, no longer having to compete with traffic. They passed ally after ally. Each had their fair share of trash bins or homeless bums. Iason had seen it all before, passing these same spaces many times. It was nothing but a routine by now and he nether enjoyed it nor loved it. It was simply pure duty and obligation to live and breathe every moment of his life, and he will always know it as such.

But little did he know that today would be different. It would dictate the rest of his life, the funny thing being it wouldn't take the ending of two worlds to change it. No, all it it would take is a single moment of hesitation. A single second of true nature and curiosity to dictate the rational mind, and years from now, when he sat on his last dying breath, would not regret at all what his eyes saw.

A flash of black...

"Katze, stop the car."

These words were so simply spoken with no conviction or emptiness, but merely of pure interest.

The hover vehicle gently slowed to a graceful stop at the end of an alleyway. The blonde behind the dark windows narrowed his eyes at the scene.

There, amongst a small group of men was a dark haired...women.

...

Riki had to have been at this for ten minutes if not more.

Her body ached with each convulsion of her muscles as she twisted and swung in the unusual dance of battle. Her knuckles were bloodied and torn, and her eyes ablaze with intense fire as she threw a blow that nearly landed a man unconscious. Her ears listened in for each heavily planted step of the small Midas gang members feet as they tried to trade their own deadly blows, and at the same time trying to dodge hers.

Being in the odds of six to one, the odds in themselves were not in her favor. However that meant nothing to one such as her. Mongrels were raised in blood and pain while these boys were coddled and comforted by money and a good living. She knew how to push past the weighing of her limbs whilst they could not. Her mind could still think and plan while the Midas men could only focus on the pain they were not used to receiving.

A bulky male to her left slipped a blade from his boot and attempted to plunge it into her exposed stomach. But Riki was faster, to his dismay, and dodged the incoming weapon with a quick pivot of her body. She slammed her right leg into the man's side causing his breath to be ripped from his lungs, and crumple to his knees.

The black haired girl then produced a butterfly knife from her own run down shoe, and with great speed stabbed the man in the throat. His eyes grew comically wide as the feeling of warm blood filled his lungs, while pain erupted everywhere else on his body. He began to convulse uncontrollably. His breathing became ragged, and he desperately clawed at his neck ripping his skin raw. Red liquid spilled from his mouth and eyes causing his vision to blur and making breathing nearly impossible.

He glared at the monster above him that held a look of pure distaste written clear as day on her features. Right before his body succumbed to the death the blade in his throat had promised him, he attempted to say what he thought of such a look coming from a lowlife mongrel.

"gr...ack...te-..."

Riki, with no sign in her face that she had just killed a man, grabbed her favorite weapon from the now dead body and leaped away from a fist aimed at her temple. She slipped her dainty fingers within the black blade's handle and flung her armed hand behind herself, catching a boy with white hair off guard. The smaller male cried out in pain as her knife slashed through his right leg cutting through muscles and tendons, blood splattered on both Riki herself and the cold cement.

And it was warm.

Riki grinned.

The male staggered back nearly loosing balance, pain etched into his little boy features. Gaining his footing slightly, he lunged at the girl in a fit of rage only to freeze when the dark haired beast leaped over his body and landed behind him with only the grace of a wild cat.

A strong yet feminine arm slid around his neck faster than he could blink and his mouth fought to take in air as the appendage tightened like a coiling snake, not allowing the much needed oxygen to pass to his burning lungs. The boy could hear his gang yelling at him to break free, encouraging him to fight back. The angry yells and cries broke fourth a sense of panic and fear, but the chance to do anything faded when the feeling of a cold object being plunged into his chest took hold of his senses.

Green eyes cast down in shock, not knowing what to make of the black blade sticking out of his chest just above his heart. Pain rattled his very core when he realized what was happening and he let out a scream of agony as red stained his shirt. He began to struggle now as the corners of his mind were staring to shut down. The arms constricting him began to loosen as his movements became very weak. It almost seemed as if the arms were comforting him, hugging him in a sweet state of reassurance. Darkness welcomed him as the pain faded, leaving him comfortably cold. The women holding him was warm, and he snuggled into her soft chest, smelling the scent of blood, sweat, and something he knew was totally her and her alone. She was a terrifying woman.

And this was his last thought as death stole him.

The dark beauty could feel it when the still warm body went limp in her hold and gently let it sink to the ground at her feet. The young man's blood pooled about him, tainting the air around it to reek of the copper smelling liquid.

She let her midnight gaze wander lazily up to the remaining men. Her body was relaxed and her hand that still held her bloody weapon was twirling it, red droplets being flung with the quick movements.

"Do ya still want ta fight me?"

Riki chuckled in amusement at seeing the hate filled glares.

"So... Is tha' a yes, then?"

A laser blade whizzed past her head, narrowly missing her right ear.

"Ah... I guess it was."

The girl had to drop low when a leg shot out in a sharp roundhouse, a cry of anger following through the dense air. Animalistic gilt sparked in her eyes as she continued to dodge the legs and arms, weaving in and out of the attacks. She leaped onto an old trashcan using it to propel herself into the air, twisting her body in such a way that she landed gracefully on the balls of her feet.

Riki went to dodge as an arm came down upon her, but a leg shot out from a man already on the ground, causing her to trip and fall. Her body was immediately pinned down and held still. She attempted to struggle in their tight hold, but thought better of it when a knife was harshly pressed to the base of her throat.

"Ha! Now who's the helpless little bitch?! Beg me for forgiveness, and maybe I'll make it less painful!"

Black eyes narrowed dangerously as tan fists clenched. Riki begged for no one. Certainly not some low life midasian.

"Go fuck yurself, ya piece of shit!"

Her head snapped to the side with the impact of the much anticipated slap. A slight burning quickly made itself known on Riki's skin. The mongrel growled low, but could do no more due to her bound limbs. The Midas man looked down at her with hatred and disgust, wasting no more time in pulling out a laser knife from his pants pocket. His lips twitched into a sick grin as he carelessly dangled the sharp glowing blade in front of Riki's face.

The women curled her lip at the offending weapon that swung innocently in front of her nose, knowing that it was going to be the thing that ended her miserable life. She much preferred a larger more sinister looking thing that mangled flesh and ripped out bone.

If one died, why not in style?

"This is your last chance mongrel. Beg me to forgive you... Or die slowly and a hell of a lot more painfully."

Night slicked eyes met a careless grey in amusement. Thick bloodstained lips parted in a feral smirk of defiance.

"I don' bow for anyone. Not you, not Jupiter, and certainly not quick death." she gathered spit in her mouth and let it fly all over the male's face.

All time seemed to stop as all three men stood wide eyed at the thick and bloody saliva that dripped off their boss's face.

"HOLD THAT BITCH DOWN!"

Riki wanted to wince in pain but refrained when the hands that had her pinned tightened considerably.

Not one to run from a fight, she stared death right in the face as the man stood above her form with the knife raised high into the air, and still continued to watch as the man began to plunge it downwards towards her exposed abdomen. However she lost her nerve when it came close and she shut her eyes tightly, wanting for it all to be over with soon, waiting for a searing pain to be welcomed into her exhausted body.

"Ack!"

The cry of pain filled the dense city air.

But...

Riki cracked open an eye.

The man who only seconds ago was ready to end her existence, was being forcefully lifted off of the ground. His face was contorted in aguish as his right wrist was in the process of being crushed in a frighteningly solid hold.

Tall.

Strong.

Blonde strands of sun kissed hair.

A Blondie!

The thugs holding her down immediately let go as they caught eye of what it was that interrupted them. Without thinking they all charged out of the ally, yelling and begging for forgiveness. The man that was still in the elite's hold was dropped carelessly to the ground like unwanted trash. He grabbed his abused wrist with his left hand, whimpering as he too followed suit of the others.

All the mongrel could do was stare at the being before her with wide eyes. The man was clothed in what could only be a syndicate uniform made from the finest of silk, the red and pure white cloth held him skin tight and proceeded to accentuate his muscled physique. His head rested on broad shoulders that supported strong arms. He had a magnificent expanse of chest and a rock hard torso. Long and powerful legs that helped this man stand at a good 6'7 feet. His blond hair was pale in color and reached mid back; the shiny strands were almost bland to look at but fitted the beautiful being with grace.

Mongrels knew of the crowned princes of Amoi, and you would have to be incredibly stupid not to recognize one. However no one from her part of town had actually... Seen one. Such beings were only whispered about in darkened alleys or shady nightclubs, no one really knowing who the elite class was or what they partook in, only that the separation in the social ladder was infinite. It took a moment for it to process that a king had just saved a lowly peasant, for what reason, Riki was still unsure of.

The man seemed somewhat shocked himself as his ice blue gaze stared back down at her. For a moment it seemed the royal prince was at a loss of how to go about the situation.

Then with a flick of a switch the Blondie's eyes filled with clarity and were replaced with hardened steel.

"A mongrel."

The word was spat out with such pity and spite that it sent a chill down Riki's spine. For the first time in a long time, an all to familiar sinking feeling gripped at her chest. It was the sickening feeling of fear...

And she hated it.

Leaping up from the cold cement, her pain and situation forgotten, she hissed at the man with hate and anger daring him to say anything more about what she was. The elite however, just stayed still and silent, his eyes burning her where ever they traveled, seeming to be inspecting every ounce of skin.

Riki knew she couldn't take the man on, only a fool would think so highly of themselves. And if she ran he would think her a coward and that was just unacceptable. So the only question was...

What was she to do now?

...

Of all the years lason had been around he had never seen such an amazing looking creature as what was displayed before him.

Mongrels had been known for being dark skinned and such, but it was truly a rarity to see such a rich tan. The girl's hair was an unusual black; it was neither greasy nor dirty like he had been told all slum-rats had from lack of good hygiene, but more of unruly and wild. Her legs were long and very muscular along with her arms. This told the Blondie that she had done many a time ran and pulled her weight. He was impressed by her build and even for a brief moment found himself staring.

But those eyes...

He had never seen anything like them. They were the blackest of gems that hid in an human eye socket. Each held such a fire that seemed to burn even worse than the very fires of hell itself. The dark orbs drew him in and he worried that he wouldn't be able to get himself back out.

"wha' da fuck ya stairin' at?"

He was ripped from his musings from the voice of the girl, the question had been growled out fierily, a good match for the wild beast it belonged to. She had a heavy accent that informed him she had a lack of education, the words flowing like water from her lips as she didn't bother herself with proper pronunciation. Iason kept his face straight and showed nothing. His mask of ice ever present.

"At you."

The interesting creature hissed at him in displeasure. That hard yet slim body crouching a tad lower resting the body weight on the balls of calloused feet. She literally looked like a wild animal ready to pounce on him.

He almost found that amusing.

"listen I don' owe no one anythin', and that includes ya shitty elites!"

Still crouched low, as if waiting for lason to strike, she glared up at his now amused blue eyes. It was painfully obvious that this girl was waiting for a negative response, if not daring him, not knowing anything else. But it was clear she was ready to give her own in return.

"I wasn't aware that you owed me anything."

"Che, yah? Ya jus' saved my ass from gettin' killed. Or was yur head so far up yur pompous ass that you din' realize? Whatever, I really don' give a shit, the poin' is I owe you. I don' have a car so yur prissy ass will have ta walk... Sorry."

Riki was walking swiftly away before she even finished explaining herself. She honestly didn't care if the rich bitch followed or not. All she wanted was to get the hell out of Midas. Mongrels didn't belong there, and quite frankly, she didn't want to be there either.

Blue eyes never left her retreating form as the proud Blondie observed the bag of muscle while it ventured back into the shadows. A small part of him questioned as to why he didn't reprimand the lowly creature for speaking to him in such a way. However, a bigger part of him desired to follow the girl. He stood only for a moment more before his own feet began to move in step behind the female slum rat.

From the hover car a richly red headed figure sat in silence, enjoying a lit cherry, as his eyes followed the two forms before darkness enveloped them. Thin lips twitched upwards in a small smirk of knowing amusement.

He had a strong feeling it would not be the last time he laid his eyes on that mongrel.

Hey guys! So I'm new to this whole world of posting stories. And yes I'm a big fan of ai no kusabi, and I love lason and Riki! But alas I'm just not comfortable writing yaoi yet; however I do love reading it. So as a new author in this site I would really like it if ya'll tell me what you think, what I need to work on, etc. I would appreciate it greatly. This chapter was basically an intro to everything, and in my opinion rather boring, so I tried my best to spice it up best I could. I wanted ya'll to get a feel for Riki's female character. Next chapter we have a bit of a time jump and some hot smexy action.

Thanks,

Dark77


	2. Chapter 2 The Beast's Fear

Disclaimer: I do not own ai no kusabi. All rights to charters and such goes to their respected owners.

8 months later

Ceres 11:25 p.m

It was never a clear understanding as to why Riki dragged herself from the street races and dirty stunts of her hover bike to accompany a night out at some of the local clubs. It wasn't in her nature to be social nor was it a favorable way to spend her evening; however she always managed to keep in step behind the rough housing men of her gang as they stripped the locals of their cash and credit before hitting up a bar or two. And no matter how many they went to it was always the one they ended with that would relax Riki into a calm state of pissed. The place was called nightly rush. It was a moderate building near the east side of Ceres decorated with neon shapes to resemble naked figures of curvy hourglass. She supposed the atmosphere that surrounded the club was heavy and inviting and it was the main reason why, when her gang wanted a night at the club, she would tag along.

She was currently occupying a dark love-seat near the back wall, away from all of the action. Her dark eyes never left the middle of the dance floor where many sweaty and drunk bodies slid and grinded against one another, all induced by a passionate haze of excitement. They all looked to be enjoying themselves and the mongrel couldn't help but grin. She briefly wondered what Guy would say to a nice 'sex with clothes on' dance, but pushed the thought away when she realized she wasn't drunk enough or relaxed enough. She let out a sarcastic snort when she remembered that being relaxed was a feeling she hadn't felt since...

Riki frowned. Her hand absentmindedly swirling her drink around in her glass, the sloshing sounds a slight distraction from her unease. Ever since her run in with the Blondie in Midas the feeling of being watched never left her. It was as if those icy eyes never left her skin, sending a burning trail down her spine. It was a constant burden; one Riki could certainly do without.

The dark figure abruptly stood and padded her way to the restroom, unaware of the eyes that traveled with her body. Desire was common when the black haired beauty went anywhere, many wanting to just touch her. However none ever dared to try. Along with the desire was the ever present fear, fear of being beaten to a bloody pulp or worse. And they had good reason to fear. Riki was a name that was whispered with respect as well as an undertone of warning, and nobody from Ceres cared to cross paths with the bison gang or their esteemed leader. Riki had made sure of that. She was always full of fire and anger and that was a mixture for chaos wherever she went. Her dangerous persona kept people on edge and always at a distance. However whether it was from years of hard slum life or of some unknown fear no one ever knew.

Riki came out of the restroom with a bit of blood on her lip, and before the door swung closed one could catch a glimpse of an unconscious body lying awkwardly on the dirty tile. People sitting nearby ceased whispering and simply watched the she-devil as she limped back to her seat not wanting to say a word until she was a safe distance away.

As she made her way over to her table, ignoring the stares, she saw that her currently unoccupied seat was now holding in it, a man. She immediately stopped and glared at him, her body tensing and hands itching to grab at her knife secured in her right boot. The man was not fazed by the response and made no motion to stand but simply waved his hand in a 'come forward' motion as if he had been waiting for her. On edge now, she made her way over taking in the stranger's appearance. Even from his sitting position Riki could tell he was tall, certainly not to an elite's height, but not average. He had hair the color of deep ruby and eyes that shone a golden brown, their pits hiding keen intelligence. His lips were pulled into a slight smirk as he watched her cautious steps as if she were the butt end of some joke. When she reached the table her posture was screaming for violence.

"Are you Riki the dark?" his voice was deep and calming but all that managed to do was cause even more suspicion to rise up within Riki's gut.

"That depends on who da hell is askin'."

The man laughed as he reached for his coat pocket, not even having a chance to react as his wrist was grabbed and slammed against the table in an unbreakable hold. He wasn't startled in the least, in fact, he expected such a reaction.

"You have good reflexes." he praised.

Riki growled.

"Not to worry mongrel, I'm not going to harm you."

She seemed satisfied if not a bit cautious as she let his arm go, rather roughly. The man didn't even wince, instead leaning back in the seat pulling out a pack of smokes. He offered her one and she gladly took it, both sitting in silence while they enjoyed the effects of the nicotine. Riki never took her eyes off the man in fear of being caught off guard. The redhead appeared to be harmless but the young woman knew better than to judge, lest she be stabbed in the back... Literally.

"So," his voice broke through her thoughts. "I don't recall your name."

"That's cuz I never gave It." was snapped back. "I'm not a fool, ya know."

The man chuckled quietly and extended his hand out. "My name is Katze."

Riki just glanced at his hand with annoyance not bothering to offer her own. "I'm who yur looking for. Now, wha' do ya want?"

Katze retracted his hand without complaint and nodded. "I guessed as much, your hair is a big give away. Too out of place in a crowd of common folk."

The mongrel chose to say nothing, no longer interested in 'shooting the shit', especially if it had to do with her looks.

"What do you want?" she repeated.

An emotion somewhat akin to uncertainty filled his eyes. "I have a job opposition for you."

Riki raised a brow. "Doin' what, might I ask."

Again there was a pause. It began to claw at her nerves somewhat, but she refrained from saying anything.

"At the black market."

The gulp that was about to be taken from her drink was forgotten as the slum rat glared Katze down. Nobody from the black market asked if you wanted a job, if anybody was supposed to be doing the asking it was those who wanted to work there. This immediately put Riki on alert. She set down her drink and crossed her arms with a deep scowl plastered onto her face. "Why?"

"Because I've heard many good things about you. You're a skill I could use in the 'business'. However if you refuse it won't be too disheartening for me, but if you accept I can promise it's quite the pay." Katze once again looked relaxed, or rather, extremely tired as he took another long drag from his cigarette. His eyes watched a couple not to far away shoving tongues down each others throats. He hoped the mongrel was like her kind in the sense that she wouldn't turn down the opportunity for cash when it presented itself. His boss would not be pleased if the offer was turned down.

"What exactly would I be doin'?"

"It's hard to say at this point in all honesty," taking another puff he sighed. "I would most likely start you off with basic duties: cleaning up, unloading shipments, errands, but later on when you've learned the basics you would be put through rather... Difficult tasks."

The offer was sounding more and more like music to Riki's ears. If she were to take the job, not saying she would but if, the adventure in it alone sounded exciting. The money was a bonus to the whole deal, not to mention an opportunity to get out of Ceres for good. However there was the unease to the whole proposal that made her hesitate to take it.

"If I do take this deal, when would I start?"

Katze's face took on a serious stare as he put out his cigarette.

"Soon."

...

5 months later

Midas 7:20 p.m

There was a slight chill as the sun was beginning to set, lighting up the sky with vibrant pinks and oranges. The city was starting to come alive, businesses dressing up the night with spectacular light displays of bright neon. The better citizens that preferred the daytime of Midas were retiring to their homes, whilst the nighttime party goers began to wander about.

On the north side of town, where dealers preferred to handle their affaires, two darkly dressed figures walked through the many winding halls of an old building. Each person was armed with the finest of equipment, as well as excelled fighting skills.

"Place smells like shit."

Yes, this was true. The old building reeked of death and drugs, the scent most likely due to the fact it used to be a popular spot for underground dealing.

Riki made her way down the corridors with silent grace, her feet making no sound as they padded the rotted wooden floorboard. Her partner on the other hand couldn't seem to stop making noise. The pathetic man was so nervous he wouldn't shut up.

"What do we do now?"

A low growl.

"What was that!?"

"IT WAS ME YOU IDIOT!"

"Shhh! You'll give away our position!"

"As if you haven' already done tha'."

"Slum trash." he muttered.

Before the man could blink a hand forcefully grabbed his shirt and slammed him back into a wall. The force of the impact was enough to put a decent sized crack in the wood. Brown eyes widened in fear, his mouth gasping for air that the hand now around his throat denied him. The man's body attempted to fight back but when his gaze locked with that of the dark haired women's his muscles were immediately paralyzed.

"Don' you ever call me tha', understan'? I hate men like you, talkin' down ta me cuz I'm a women from da slums. Keep in mind I don' have ta keep ya alive. Katze wouldn' really give a damn if yur stupid ass was shot durin' da mission."

"You have to protect me! I-I'm y-your partner!"

Riki's eyes narrowed, teeth barred. "I don' gotta protect no one. Don' mistake me for some bleedin' heart, I will leave yur ass ta rot in this hellhole if ya have the nerve ta piss me off!"

With that, the hold Riki had on the man's neck was released, letting the body fall limply to the floor with a loud thump.

"Well, they probably know we're here, might as well get ta work."

Reaching into her back holster for the gun that rested within, she grinned evilly and lifted the gun so it pointed upwards. Then giggling excitedly, pulled the trigger, letting the barrel release the gold bullet from it's confines. The noise was loud and echoed around them.

"HEY! Come out, come out wherever ya are!"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" her partner practically squealed beside her from his spot on the floor. His body took up to trembling wildly when he picked up on the snickering from deep in the darkness.

"Aw poor guy, looks like he's pissed his panties."

Out of the darkness a tall man with black hair and bright blue eyes could be seen walking towards them. His build was very slim, and his limbs lengthy. He stopped a safe fifteen feet away from the duo, spreading legs and crossing arms. From his mouth a cigar could be seen hanging loosely.

Riki smirked. "Na! He did that ages ago, dude is such a pussy." she shook her head condescendingly, grin ever present, inside though she was boiling over. The last thing she wanted was for Katze to hear they failed because they got laughed off the lot for her partner's inexperience with being able to control himself.

The man chuckled at them, his blue orbs showing his mirth as they gleamed. "Heh, I like you baby, what's your name?" He purred.

The mongrel had to bite her tongue to keep any rude remarks from escaping her loose lips. This man had a death wish. Instead she smiled in what she prayed was a charming way and stated, "Riki.".

The man paused a moment.

"Riki?"

"Wha', did I stutter?"

A look of momentary fear crossed his face.

"You're the one..."

Her partner stopped his trembling to look up in confusion at the young women.

"I don't 'ave time for this," she muttered, spreading her legs slightly. "I came to collect payment ya 'ave failed to give."

"I haven't got it sweetheart. Tell your boss he's gotta wait."

The forgotten man's eyes widened in fright, knowing the words that had just been spoken lost all chance of going out quietly.

"Heh, don't worry, I'll tell 'em."

Launching forward with little effort, Riki pulled out her butterfly knife and knocked the stunned man off his feet. Both bodies landed on the floor with a crash. Skin met skin as the women's fist collided with the side of the man's face, bones crunching with the impact.

She heard as her partner set to work on planting the small bugs around the area. Each one emitting a small click as they were activated. When her partner had reached ten they would have to split. She counted each down in her head.

Ten.

The man shot his hand up and wrapped it around Riki's slim neck trying to choke her as her own hand was around his throat. He could feel as her long nails dug deep into his skin. His other hand was keeping the arm occupied with the knife at bay up in the air.

Nine.

Riki took her knee and slammed it down into the man's unprotected crotch making him cry out in pain. His grip on her loosened to the point where she was able to take her knife and slice up the lithe arm holding her neck in a vice. Blood splattered everywhere as the blade cut through tendon and scrapped bone. The cries of the man beneath her music to the female's ears.

Eight.

Not one to use her mouth often Riki sunk her teeth deep into the man's other wrist, wincing when the metallic taste of blood assaulted her taste buds. The butterfly knife was beginning to carve through the man's chest.

Seven.

When she pierced the heart the man took a final fluid filled breath as his lungs caved in and he drowned in his own blood. However she was not done yet. The weapon still held in her hand continued carving out the man's chest; the sound of flesh being torn was the only thing accompanying heavy breathing.

Six.

The dark mongrel stood, eyeing her handiwork. Satisfied with the gruesome scene she listened for her partner.

Five.

A warm droplet ran down her cheek, her tongue sliding out to snatch it. It's taste was repulsive, reminded her of flat beer. She examined her blade, the thick red juice coveted the metal like a lover. Riki snorted as she took her shirt and quickly wiped the blade clean.

Four.

The adrenaline rush began to fade now. The pounding in her ears subsiding with every calm breath. She began to stretch out her cramping muscles. Her body popped and cracked a few times, releasing tension from her back and shoulders.

Three.

Glancing down at the man on the floor she felt no remorse.

Two.

She slid her trusty weapon of choice back into the confines of its case. The blackness of the sharp blade still coated in blood. She'd clean it later.

One.

"Go!"

Running swiftly through the darkened halls, both painting heavily due to the excitement. Riki and her partner pushed open the doors to the outside. Cold, stale air hit their lungs with vengeance suddenly making it that much harder to breathe.

In the distance a black vehicle was speeding down the empty street. The car and Riki met in the middle as a door flew open for both people to jump into.

"You're late."

Both Riki and her partner rolled their eyes while trying to catch their breath. "Heh, yur welcome boss. The warm welcome is oh so appreciated."

"I don't need to thank you for doing an expected job, however I can criticize on technique."

Katze sat across from them in his dignified manner, elegantly smoking an expensive cigarette with a small frown pulling at his thin lips. Though secretly he was pleased the mongrel had in fact only been late by two seconds.

"Uh... Riki?"

"Wha' is it now?!"

"You have blood on your lip."

"Hm? Do I?" A tongue slid out past her red lips to swipe at the droplet on the left side of her chin. The man seated beside her stared in horror.

Katze snorted. "She has blood all over her, Jenic. One drop won't make a difference." his golden eyes staring disgustedly at her red covered form. "You couldn't have taken care of that without bathing yourself in blood?" he asked, gaze returning to the window.

"Nah, not as fun." came the wicked reply.

...

Shrouded in darkness, the remaining members looked upon the cooling corpse on the floor with unease. Vin had been their best hacker. A bit cold around the edges but good company none the less. And now he was dead.

They could do nothing but watch as the animal like woman carved into the still breathing man. A psychotic grin plastered onto her dark face as she drug the knife through skin and bone. Tearing flesh and no doubt cutting through internal organs, blood showering both Vin and the women Riki.

A smaller boy, hidden behind a large box, tentatively took a few steps towards the larger male's body. He circled him to stand at his sprawled feet to inspect the damage done, only to gasp in terror at what the midasian women had done to his chest.

Rushing forward when curiosity gripped them, the rest of the members of the drug gang came forward from the safety of the shadows to look upon the dead Vin.

There on his chest was four words carved neatly and carefully into his pale flesh.

Be. Back. For. Payment.

...

Arriving back at the black market their driver slowed to a stop and quickly exited to open the door for the redhead. Both Riki and Jenic following after him.

The building in itself was very large. However there were many underground floors that had been added on over time making the building triple in size. Due to the sheer amount of space it tended to become a bit chilly at nighttime hours. So when the trio entered through those metal doors the black haired woman immediately began to shake.

"Damn, it's cold in 'ere!"

Katze rolled his eyes. "You know Riki, I keep telling you to dress warmer." his golden orbs traveling down her body.

A tight, black wife beater, no bra, followed by shorts. Her tan legs, covered in dried blood, were bare and her shoes had enough holes in them that they couldn't even be accepted as footwear. Her black locks were gathered in a loose braid. She took it out as they continued down the corridor, spikes and unruly curls flapping this way and that. Katze could see why so many thought Riki's hair was close to that of an onyx elite. It's natural shine and soft black strands making Riki often stick out in public.

"Yo! Can a girl get some water over 'ere?"

A small man about half of Riki's height came scrambling out of one of the doors holding a water bottle. How he had managed to hear through a thick soundproof door still remained a mystery.

"Here you are, Riki the dark." his eyes were downcast in fear as the trembling hand held out the drink.

Riki snatched it and sneered at the tiny man's pathetic whimpering. Not even a thank you was exchanged before she downed the water.

Katze narrowed his eyes at the way Riki made one of his best men cower in fear. The woman's presence was a commanding and often times, frightening one, but it still did not sit well with him the attitude that came with it. As the top dog, besides lason, it was his job to strike not only fear into his underling's very souls, but also to gain respect of them as well. It certainly wouldn't bode well for him if a woman came up to pitch and struck him out. He had found Riki to be a bit hard to handle.

"Watch your tongue mongrel." He said evenly, not flinching in the slightest when the woman snapped her teeth at him.

"sir." said a firm voice from behind them.

They all turned to see Mac standing there looking as if he had been reduced to a sleep deprived zombie. His whole body sagged with fatigue and his eyes were glazed over.

"Yes Mac?"

"I was told to tell you a visitor has been waiting for you." Mac yawned.

"Thank you, and Mac, go home and get some rest." Katze said quietly as he passed the computer tech.

Riki continued a step behind her boss, Jenic deciding to leave them due to a file that just arrived. They walked down the long corridors until they reached the first docking unit.

"Ah if it isn't my good ol' friend Katze!"

The two figures ceased to look upon a man no older than twenty-five. Dark blue locks highlighted with blond and bits of silver, slicked back. A pure dark grey suit atoned his broad shoulders, and grey kakis covered long legs. He wore many gold rings on his hands, one for each finger, and a pair of dark sunglasses sat upon his straight nose.

Riki narrowed her eyes at the handsome man. She trusted rich bitches about as far as she could throw them. This man in particular screamed venomous snake.

The redhead next to her stiff body cleared his throat in a regal manner, eyes cold and always business.

"Welcome, sir khan." He made no move to shake hands with the man. Katze was distant and respected like that. But in theory, Riki just believed the man didn't want to touch anyone. If her boss could be described with words it would be robotic and icy. He always kept himself at arms length from just about everyone.

"Who's blue?" she murmured into the black market bosses ear, knowing the annoyed look of the client all too well when he was excluded from their conversation.

Such children...

Her lips drew into a feral grin at the man, and she nearly purred in delight as he began to grow a bit nervous and fidgeted ever so slightly from foot to foot. If she enjoyed anything it was watching men squirm.

"Riki, this is one of our past clients Mr. Kahn. He was responsible for shipping pets for off worlders and often traded with us when he had a supply of drugs." Katze explained all of this with a calming tone as if to smooth over the usage of the word pet. Even Mr. Kahn noticed when the dark woman flinched and clenched her teeth together as though she had been hit.

Pets, or love dolls, were the top demanded item everywhere especially on Amoi. They were used for entertainment for the elites in spare time, their young perfect bodies pleasing to look at and touch. Pet shows and the like consisted of owners to come and view other elite pets or watch pets have sex with each other. All in all it made Riki cringe at just the thought of them.

_"A master only takes off his clothes to discipline a pet."_

_A slight smirk._

_"I'm not your pet!"_

_Cold blue eyes that burned her to the core._

_"Such a beautiful mongrel-"_

"Riki."

A hand gripped her shoulder. Riki's eyes lifted to meet those of her boss, his concern was

slightly recognizable in the otherwise cold and void depths. She brushed off his hand as if she was fine, even going so far as to glare at him.

However her thoughts couldn't settle down.

Iason Mink. That name was still with her even though she had not seen the man in over a year. His ominous presence and frightening demeanor still etched into memory like woven cloth. Sometimes in the night when even the partygoers next door were passed out drunk, she could be found sitting on her balcony with a lit cigarette trying to ease her nerves from the nightmares of icy blue eyes and long blond sun kissed hair. Those wandering hands, the skilled, warm lips...

Her helplessness.

Her body continued to trail behind the others while her mind stayed in the dark memories of that one day.

The day where everything was taken from her.

...

It was during the early morning hours that Riki entered her small apartment. She immediately rid herself of her clothes and stalked to the bathroom. The blood from her latest victim had long since dried up, but she was unable to wipe it off completely.

The hot water was a blessing as it ran down her tense shoulders easing her pent up muscles. She had unconsciously been clenching them for the past few hours due to the past memories she found herself drowning in. Katze had even told her to go home early a few times whenever his cold gaze noticed her pain, but she would just tell him to die in a ditch.

It's not like she would miss him.

It was during times like this where she wished guy was there with her. He would always know what to do, how to comfort her in just the right way. Come to think of it, it had been awhile since she had seen her old pairing partner.

Guy wanted to come with her when she broke the news of her job offer. He said that it was his right to want to protect her. The man was so sweet and caring sometimes it made her want to vomit. Riki instead told him she wanted a life out of Ceres and this was her only chance at getting there. Guy's eyes dropped to half mast and his shoulders sagged, "I'll wait for you." was the last thing she ever heard from him.

Turning off the faucet with a squeak, Riki wrapped herself in a towel and walked into the bedroom. Her eyes felt heavy with exhaustion and each step made her legs feel like they were stone. She didn't even bother with clothes; just removing the white towel and sliding under the covers. The sounds of the night lulled her into unconsciousness. The thoughts of Guy and her guilt her only company.

_"If you insist on paying me then I will collect, take your clothes off and stand against the wall."_

_The female growled at being ordered around but complied anyway. She strode over to the wall opposite of the man while she removed her shirt and slid from her pants. The last item to go was her panties, kicking them aside, she placed her hands above her head and stuck out her bottom in a very arousing pose. Muscles tensed and flexed as she languidly stretched herself out to bend her back and lift her ass._

_All the while her companion stayed silent and just observed her movements. His cold gaze made her somewhat apprehensive about what was to transpire between them, but she still refused to back down. Riki let her eyelids droop and licked her lips as she stared at the huge man upside down. She was the very definition of bedroom eyes._

_The Blondie's crystal glare gave way to little amusement, his mouth upturned just a tad. Even he had to admit this creature was beautiful. He languidly and silently made his way over, his eyes never braking away from the black holes staring at him with such fire and defiance. The quietness of the room grew thicker with suspense of what move was to be made next._

_The first touch ever to be engaged between them was electric._

_His glove clad fingers slowly caressed her back, the skin underneath coiling as his hand tracked lower. His eyes could see every pore, every tiny goose-bump as they practically contracted and shook in pleasure. The smell of tangy blood filled the air and he noticed how the female mongrel had bit into her lip to keep, no doubt, from making noise._

_The smirk on his face widened._

_The pride he had seen in everything the mongrel did, the defiance that resided in her midnight eyes. It all crumbled the moment he touched her._

_It was addicting._

_His lips began kissing her neck roughly, biting and nipping, marking her skin. His ears could pick up on the slight moans she desperately tried to keep confined. Her head flew back against the wall when he bit her earlobe, and he couldn't help but chuckle when a small whimper was heard. He didn't know mongrels could be so cute._

_Riki was trying her best not to tremble. With her hands restrained above her head she couldn't fulfill her desire to claw at the wallpaper. She wanted to clutch something in an attempt to keep herself on solid ground but there was nothing. When the huge blonde began to spread her legs apart with his own she tried to warningly growl, but instead all that came out was a pitiful moan. A warm hand began to fondle her left breast, pinching the hardened bud. She cried out when the long fingers pulled suddenly and rolled it around before pinching it harshly. Her back arched and her head rested on the blonde's right shoulder._

_"Does this feel good mongrel?" the clearly amused Blondie raised a fine brow at how the girl turned to glare at him. Her breathes were harsh and heavy, while her eyes contained anger and barley concealed lust. A small pink dusted her cheekbones and her lips looked ravished, all of this claimed lason's full attention. He had never been as aroused as he was now. His body reacting so quickly in ways he never thought possible. This woman was like a drug._

_He craved for more._

_His lips sought out dark skin to caress and his hands continued to explore soft mounds of burning flesh. Riki trembled and whined in absolute bliss as every sweet spot she had was hit with such accuracy that it almost hurt._

_"Moan for your master." the Blondie demanded._

_She instantly obeyed with tightly clenched eyes, tears streaming down her face. It was too intense at this point but her pride refused her the chance to beg for an end._

_"Good girl."_

_A gloved finger slipped in and her knees buckled with the suddenness. The man chuckled when she used him for support to keep herself upright as her limbs trembled. A second and third soon joined the first and Riki was teetering on the edge. Sweat dripped down her face and the elite licked off the salty droplets with a warm tongue._

_Riki couldn't take it anymore._

_"Please!" she cried._

_"What do you want pet?"_

_Her teeth bit down on her cheek and blood could be tasted; she cursed at her weakness._

_"Finish me!" it sounded so pathetic._

_lason smirked at the girl with a dangerous glint in his gaze. Suddenly his fingers turned harsh as he pounded into her without stopping. She cried out in great pleasure and pain as she descended into euphoria; her body convulsing as white flashed across her vision-_

"NO!"

Riki's eyes forced themselves open. Her body was soaked with sweat along with her bed.

"fuck." she sighed.

Getting up from her damp mattress the mongrel made her way over to the small balcony, grabbing her pack of smokes as she went. The night was pleasantly cool and she enjoyed the slight breeze that caressed her warm skin. Lights light up the city below and gave a spectacular display against the dark landscape. It was at this moment when her tired body screamed for sleep, but she knew it would prove pointless, lest be thrown back into the suffocating nightmares.

The dark mongrel exhaled, the nicotine cloud swirling before disappearing into the blackness of the sky.

"I hate you... lason mink."

Okay another chapter up! I would like to personally thank PhantomAngelSee69 for your wonderful review. I'm glad you like my story and being my first reviewer for it. I appreciate your enthusiasm and hope you liked this chapter as much as I liked writing it.

Thanks,

Dark77


End file.
